


Fireworks

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddles, Destiel - Freeform, Fireworks, M/M, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Dean and Cas spend their first New Years together as a couple.**A late New Years Special**





	Fireworks

A captivating moonlit sky, filled with stars and beauty high above them. Cas and Dean lay sprawled out, limbs tangled, atop a red and black plaid blanket that Dean had laid out in the middle of a field, in front of the Impala. While Cas and Dean cuddled while they waited for the countdown, the heat from the Impala’s engine radiating on them, keeping them warm, as the night got colder every passing hour. It was New Years Eve, and Dean wanted this night to be perfect for his angel. Dean and Cas had been a couple for just over two weeks now. Tonight Dean was keeping a surprise for the angel, and was waiting for Midnight and the fireworks to reveal it. He was itching with anxiety, nervous with jitters, until his hand began to shake with fear, despite being in Cas’s hold. Cas looks up at Dean, his blue eyes radiating with love, and slight concern.

“Dean, you are shaking, are you cold?”

Dean chuckled, “No Cas.”

Cas sighed, retaking his position against Dean’s chest, mumbling “Okay”.

Dean takes another slice of the takeaway pizza that they ordered a little while ago, before placing it down in front of Cas’s nose, so he can take a bite too. For some reason Cas giggles, but Dean didn’t ask why, as hearing Cas giggle was what made him happy. Dean couldn’t ask for anything nicer than cuddling with his partner at this moment as it just felt right.

Finally, once the pizza had been all eaten, Dean and Cas watched the stars and the night sky. If Dean wasn’t careful, he would fall asleep, and miss all the fun, but he fought to stay awake. He peered down at his watch on his wrist, it read 11:56pm. Any minute now the sky would be lit up with the wonderful colours of fireworks, varied between red, purple, green and yellow. Dean nudged Cas softly, but when Cas responded with a soft sleepy grunt, Dean knew his boyfriend had managed to fall asleep on top of him. Asleep this early on New Years… no way.

He nudged his boyfriend again, “Hey Sleepyhead! Wake up!”

Dean giggles at Cas as he lifts his head off his chest, and peers up at him with sleepy blue eyes, “Sorry, did I go to sleep….”

“Yes. Come on, Cas. Get up quickly.” Dean said quickly, as Cas tried to scramble up off of Dean.

Cas finally manages to get to his feet, and stands beside Dean. Dean puts an arm around the angel, and holds him close to him. Dean peers down at his watch once again, now reading 11:59.

“3…. 2… 1…,” Dean counted down and as soon as he reached one, the sound of a bang erupted in the sky releasing sparks of purple throughout the sky, followed by a red one.

It was at that moment, Dean turned on the spot lightly, until he was facing Cas directly. “Dean…, you…,” Cas was cut off by Dean launching at him and locking their lips together, as the fireworks in the distance kept making themselves known.

Dean’s hand reached up to Cas’s cheek, cupping it gently, as he kept kissing Cas’s soft, tender lips. The kiss lasted until 12:01am, the fireworks lasting a good couple of minutes after, and Dean pulled back from the kiss, seeing Cas’s shocked but happy face at the sudden kiss but before he could say a word, Dean came to him, placing a forefinger on his lips, silencing him…

“Happy New Year, my love.” He said to the angel before kissing him softly once again.

  
“Happy New Year Dean” Cas responded as they stood close together, cuddled into one another watching the remaining fireworks. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
